


You Make Me Happy

by OurLadyOnTheOtherSide



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Snow, wickoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide/pseuds/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide
Summary: @knubtastick on Tumblr requested Wickoff fluff





	You Make Me Happy

“It’s snowing.” Julia whispers. And those two words have Kady sitting up in bed, fully awake, in about two seconds. 

Julia giggles, sipping her coffee, as Kady gets up and pulls on a jacket before bouncing out of the room in happy excitement. There were very few things, Julia had learned, that made Kady this giddy. It had been a pleasant surprise when she found that Kady absolutely  _loved_ the snow. 

Julia follows Kady silently, stopping in the kitchen to grab the other coffee mug before joining Kady on the balcony. Kady’s hair, all unbrushed and messy, is now adorned with little snowflakes and her smile makes Julia smile. She hands Kady her coffee cup and Kady sighs in happiness. 

“I’d been waiting for it to snow.” She says. 

“I know you were.” Julia says, “Which is why I’ve planned a whole day of winter themed activities for us so you can really enjoy it.” 

Kady jumps- carefully, not very high, so as to avoid spilling her coffee- and throws an arm around Julia while squealing happily. Julia presses a kiss to Kady’s forehead and gives her a little push toward the house. 

“Finish your coffee and go get ready so we can leave.” Julia says with a smile. 

Kady relents, leaving the snow filled balcony to get ready.

 

Several hours later, after ice skating, having a snowball fight, making snow angels, and doing anything else they could think of that was snow related, they stumble back to their apartment. Julia is thankful to get out of the cold, and while Kady gathers up some extra blankets Julia makes hot chocolate for the both of them. 

They curl up on the couch under several blankets, warming up with their coco. Julia tucks a piece of Kady’s hair behind her ear and smiles. 

“Today was amazing.” Kady says softly, entangling her hand with Julia’s, “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me. I just like seeing you happy.” Julia tells her, bringing their hands up so she can kiss the back of Kady’s hand. 

Kady takes a sip of her hot chocolate before snuggling closer to Julia and resting a head on her shoulder. 

“I’m always happy with you, Jules. You make me happy.” Kady says. 

“You make me happy too.” Julia smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Kady’s temple.


End file.
